


Family

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gruvia Week 2016, Pregnant, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Juvia's been ill, what could possible be wrong? Gray comes home from a mission and finds out.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> (This was an rp between my fiance and I. He’s my Gray. ^^ Hope you enjoy it. :3

Prompt #3 Family

Juvia was nervously awaiting Gray’s return. He went out on a weekend solo mission since the water mage wasn’t feeling well. Honestly, she hadn’t been feeling well off and on for a while now. Her ‘mystery illness’ was especially concerning to Gray, who always kept the worst possible outcome in the back of his mind. Juvia always played it off, claiming she was fine and it was just something she must have eaten. Even Gajeel and the others at Fairy Tail were noticing something was off with the newlywed Mrs. Fullbuster.

Reluctantly, the bluenette agreed to see a doctor, more specifically Porlyrusica. However, Gray’s mission had gotten in the way of accompanying his new wife, so Gray asked Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer and Juvia’s best friend, to go with her in his stead.

Juvia was pacing. She was still in disbelief. Of course, Gajeel smirked in his usual way and “Gihi"ed, teasing the newly wed woman. Even though their wedding occurred six months prior, the water mage remembered their wedding like it was yesterday. She blushed bright red, thankful no one was around to see it. Gajeel had promised not to tell anyone, not even Levy, what she found out at the doctors today. She was so nervous to tell Gray and she didn’t even know why. But he /had/ to be the first person to know, besides Gajeel and herself. Juvia was pregnant.

Gray was exhausted. He hadn’t planned on what sounded like an easy job turning out to be a royal pain in the neck. However, his wallet was fat and he had intent to take Juvia out for a nice dinner. That was, if she didn’t feel sick. It worried the ice mage to no end that she suffered from illness so frequently, his mind wandering to horrible what-if scenarios. 

Gray’s footfalls echoed in the hall outside the apartment they shared. A cozy place, it overlooked the shoreline and wasn’t far from the guild hall. He heard pacing, and wondered if Juvia was anxious for his return as she often was. A smile crossed his features, a more common sight nowadays. The click of the lock announced his return, along with his voice calling out, “Juvia, I’m home.”

“G-Gray-sama! Welcome home!” Juvia had been startled out of her pacing upon hearing Gray’s voice. Normally, she’d run to greet him before the door fully opened and proceed to tackle-hug him. But today the bluenette seemed hesitant, more like shy really, and walked over to her husband, giving him a quick hug. She stepped back from the awkward embrace, a huge blush on her cheeks. *It’s now or never Juvia.* She said to herself. “Gray-sama, Juvia has something to tell you… She went to the Dr today and…” The water mage trailed off still unsure of how to word things. 

She also still had this fear of rejection. Juvia had been CRAZY when she first Gray, talking about living together and having 30 babies. They hadn’t /truly/ talked about children. What if Gray-sama didn’t want any? What if he decided to leave her because of this? Juvia had been lost in her own mind again, something she still frequently did.

Gray was a little confused himself. Normally he had to catch her full weight, or at least brace for her affectionate greetings. Today was strange, he thought. A little shy and hesitant hug was something they hadn’t shared in quite a long time. The questions dispelled as Juvia spoke, the word doctor making his heart race. What could be the matter with his beloved Juvia?

“What did she say?” He asked, swallowing his heart and wrapping his arms loosely around Juvia’s frame. At some point, the dark haired man lost his shirt, the garment cast off to Mavis-knows-where.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Juvia took a deep breath before blurting out, “Juvia is pregnant.” Wincing, she shut her sapphire eyes tight, waiting for the ice mage’s answer. She knew in her heart that Gray would be happy, she just couldn’t shake that fear of him maybe taking the news a different way.

“What?” He replied, his tone revealing his surprise. “Really?” He asked quietly, still not sure if he’d actually heard Juvia correctly.

While he would never admit it, Gray always wondered what it would be like to be a father. To actually be a father, to be there for his child or children, to teach them magic and share in their lives. Deliora was no more, Zeref and his demons were defeated, so there was nothing he feared any longer.

Juvia nodded, unsure of her husband’s tone of voice. “Is… Gray-sama o-okay… with this?” She asked quietly, looking up at Gray with the blush still on her face.

Despite Gray’s longing to be a father like he’d never had, the ice mage never really considered children being in his life. He’d always figured he’d die young and that would mark the end of the Fullbuster name. But now… That little daydream was a reality! 

Gray was still somewhat difficult to read, his face coming across as emotionless and cold as his magic. Although he’d learned through Juvia’s help and encouragement to express himself, occasionally that icy expression still arose. His mind was racing; would that have a boy or a girl, or twins? What would that child look like, who’s magic would they inherit or would that wield something new entirely?

“I couldn’t be happier.” Gray replied, upon hearing her voice cutting through his daydreams.

Exhaling with relief, Juvia smiled her usual bright smile and this time hugged Gray properly. “Juvia loves Gray-sama so much and Juvia is so happy to start a family!” She gushed, starting to cry from happiness.

Gray lightly wiped the tears of joy from Juvia’s cheeks, before leaning down to kiss the water mage passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Juvia kissed her husband back, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing them in closer. “I think we should tell the guild that both our, and their, family will be growing.” He said, his forehead against hers. His lips were but a fraction from Juvia’s, still holding her close.

“Yes!” Juvia agreed with a giggle, a smile still plastered on her face.


End file.
